The Red Ribbons
by ojou-chan
Summary: Aroma musim dingin membawa kenangan. Pada saat itu, pada hari itu, dan pada kedua mata itu/terinspirasi dari quote di chap 474/For BVF December


**The Red Ribbons**

"_Those bond will never break…"_

.

.

Summary : Aroma musim dingin itu membawa kenangan. Pada saat itu, pada hari itu, dan pada kedua mata itu (chap 474).

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.

Warning : Typo(s), ga berasa romance-nya, seting tempat adalah kuil yang didatangi Rukia cs dalam episode filler untuk Tahun baru 2011, semi (future) canon, don't like don't read

A fic for December Edition of Bleach Vivariation Festival.

* * *

><p>Jalanan kota sudah terlihat lengang begitu malam merayap diantara ranting-ranting ceri yang telah gundul. Beberapa anak berlarian gembira dalam genggaman tangan orang tuanya, beberapa orang lainnya tampak melangkah terburu-buru. Namun, senyum yang sama merekah di wajah mereka semua. Karena mereka akan merayakan malam tahun baru di tengah kehangatan keluarga dan teman-temannya.<p>

Sepasang iris ungu seorang gadis menatap kosong pada kegembiraan yang melintas di hadapannya. Malam pergantian tahun baru ini ia sendirian. Sendirian di kota yang asing. Sang ayah, setelah bercerai dari ibunya memutuskan untuk mencari kehidupan baru bagi mereka berdua, dan akhirnya seminggu lalu mereka pindah ke kota Karakura. Tapi, si ayah harus tetap bekerja di malam tahun baru karena profesinya sebagai produser acara berita tidak memberinya waktu berlibur. Bahkan untuk menemani putrinya menyambut tahun baru yang akan tiba beberapa jam lagi.

Sementara kaki-kaki kecilnya terus melangkah, ia mengamati setiap sudut kota. Karakura adalah sebuah kota kecil yang jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo, kota asalnya. Disana hanya ada pencakar langit, tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah dan bangunan kecil. Ingin punya rumah, tinggal membeli unit di apartemen yang kau suka. Ingin berwirausaha, pilih saja beberapa ruangan atau lantai di salah satu gedung untuk membangun kantor, restoran, swalayan dan lain sebagainya. Seluruh sudut kota telah diatur dan dibangun dengan presisi. Termasuk jembatan penyebrangan antar gedung dan kereta monorel super cepat yang melayang beberapa belas meter di atas permukaan tanah demi efektivitas dan efisiensi sistem transportasi. Namun kereta bawah tanah ternyata masih menjadi favorit, serta pesawat kecil sewaan yang hanya dipergunakan oleh kaum menengah ke atas.

Karakura bahkan tidak punya monorel, meski di kota ini sudah banyak gedung pencakar langit, tapi masih ada lapangan dan lahan hijau dengan rumput sungguhan, bukan sintetis seperti di Tokyo. Serta masih ada kedai makanan siap saji yang dilayani oleh manusia, sementara sebagian besar pekerjaan monoton dan terprogram telah diserahkan pada robot. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya mendapati pemandangan sedikit tak lazim dari apa yang biasa dilihatnya. Meskipun demikian, ada sesuatu di kota ini yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan familiar. Membuatnya merasa bagai pulang ke rumah.

Senyum dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti melihat kelebatan pita merah di salah satu papan nama mall tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. 'Apa itu?' Dahinya mengernyit sebelum ia melirik ke belakang punggungnya. Seuntai pita merah berterbangan tertiup angin malam. Sebelum ini, sekali pun ia belum pernah melihat orang lain yang dikelilingi pita merah selain dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, karena sekalipun ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu dengan orang lain, ia sudah lelah dianggap aneh.

Gadis itu kembali menyelipkan kedua tangan dalam saku mantel cokelat madunya, dan mengayunkan kaki-kaki yang dibalut boot berwarna senada. Entah kenapa ia begitu menyukai warna itu. Pikirannya yang aktif kembali melesat pada ingatannya yang tertunda.

Ya, ia tidak suka orang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan 'berbeda', skeptis, mencela, dan ekspresi-ekspresi lain yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan dan menuduh. Sungguh, meski ia bukan anak yan tumbuh dalam gelimangan kasih sayang, tapi ia bukan seorang yang suka dengan sengaja mencari perhatian. Dan di tahun 2112 ini, dimana semua hal bisa dibuktikan dan dibuat dengan ilmu pengetahuan, siapa yang akan percaya pada hantu dan hal-hal berbau supranatural? Mungkin ialah satu-satunya yang percaya, karena kedua mata violetnya dengan jelas dapat menangkap visualisasi mahluk-mahluk di luar dimensi manusia.

Kakinya kembali terhenti ketika ia menemukan dirinya telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalnya. Di hapannya telah menjulang puluhan anak tangga yang akan membawa pendakinya ke kuil di atas sana. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah menapaki undakan batu satu persatu seolah ada magnet yang menarik dirinya. Prediksinya terbukti, kuil kecil itu terlihat sangat tua dan rapuh walau masih tampak rapi dan terawat. Ia mendekat ke arah pelataran depan, tampak sesosok pria tua berkimono berdoa membelakanginya. Mendengar bunyi langkah mendekat, pria bungkuk itu menoleh, memandang gadis remaja yang tampak bingung itu seraya tersenyum. Pandangan siswi lima belas tahun itu beralih dari senyum si kakek ke dadanya, seutas rantai menjulur keluar dari dadanya. Sedikit terkesiap, tanpa sadar ia berujar, "Anda..."

"Ya, nak." Seolah menyadari arah pertanyaan perempuan muda di hadapannya, kakek berkimono putih itu menjawab. "Kau bisa 'melihat' rupanya."

* * *

><p>Dua mahluk beda dimensi duduk di ujung tangga batu setelah menyelesaikan doa tahun baru mereka. Mengetahui pikiran gadis di sebelahnya mulai menerawang, kakek berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau minta dalam doamu, Nak?"<p>

Ia yang ditanya hanya mendengikkan bahu pelan sembari tersenyum, tapi wajahnya malah terlihat sedih. "Sedikit kebahagiaan mungkin akan membuat hariku membaik. Kakek sendiri?" Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, ia secara refleks menggigit bibir. "Maaf, bukan maksudku..."

Sang kakek melambai kecil tanda ia tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku mengerti. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu. Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang orang mati harapkan setelah mati." Tawa kecil khas orang tua menyambut jeda diantara mereka. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini."

Kedua alis yang menaungi kristal amethyst bertaut heran, "Itulah yang membingungkanku sampai saat ini. Orang-orang bilang bahwa setelah mati roh akan pergi ke surga atau neraka? Tapi kenapa masih ada roh yang tertinggal di dunia ini?"

"Roh lain mengatakan padaku, bahwa setelah meninggal kita akan memasuki alam lain tempat para roh berkumpul untuk selanjutnya menunggu waktu reinkarnasi. Beberapa roh yang masih terikat dengan sesuatu di dunia ini, tidak bisa pergi ke tempat itu. Namun, dengan bantuan seorang shinigami, roh-roh yang terikat itu bisa melepaskan diri dari ikatan duniawi mereka."

Dagu mungil si gadis mengangguk paham. "Jadi anda masih terikat sesuatu di dunia ini?"

"Ya. Selama beberapa bulan meninggal, aku masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dari kewajiban sebagai penjaga kuil ini. Aku terus bersembunyi dari para shinigami, aku takut jika aku meninggalkan tempat ini maka tidak akan ada yang menjaga kuil ini. Hingga tadi aku baru menyadari bahwa meskipun aku bertahan di sini, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi kewajibanku. Jadi aku berusaha merelakan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya yakin, cepat atau lambat akan ada seseorang yan bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk merawat tempat ini."

"Aku mau." Jawaban kilat dari remaja itu mengagetkannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa seorang gadis muda yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya telah menawarkan diri untuk meringankan ikatannya dengan kefanaan.

Senyum kakek penjaga kuil kembali merekah, "Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, Nak. Kini aku bisa tenang menunggu dewa kematian menjemputku."

"Di sini kau rupanya." Sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan mereka.

Mata violet sang gadis membelalak pada sosok pemuda berambut nyentrik yang tiba-tiba berdiri pada beberapa anak tangga di bawah tempatnya duduk. Sementara roh kakek kontan berdiri. "Shinigami!" Serunya gembira.

"Aku telah mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar pemuda berkimono hitam itu seraya menapaki undakan batu satu persatu. "Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama." Ketika kakinya menjejak pada anak tangga tepat di bawah pijakan sang gadis, ia berhenti. Hazel bertemu violet, "Rukia..."

Seolah terhipnotis, perlahan si gadis bangkit berdiri. Ada sesuatu pada tatapan mata cokelat itu, menyiratkan kelegaan dan kerinduan yang dalam. Ada sesuatu dalam intonasi suara itu, memanggil namanya dengan nada yang tidak pernah dilantunkan siapa pun, tapi terdengar begitu familiar di telinganya. Kimono hitam itu, rambut oranye itu, pedang raksasa itu. Seharusnya ia merasa takut, namun gadis bernama Rukia itu malah merasakan tekanan pada udara di sekitarnya, dan itu malah membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. Seolah-olah ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang dulu hilang dan kini telah kembali. "K-kau..."

"Shinigami! Kau datang untuk membawaku?" Seruan kelegaan dari kakek penjaga kuil menghentikan kalimat yang hendak terlontar dari bibir Rukia. Serentak ia dan pemuda oranye menoleh ke arah sang kakek yang sejak tadi terlupakan keberadaannya.

"Roh gentayangan!" Seru shinigami itu, lebih karena keterkejutannya bahwa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran roh kakek itu. "Maaf, Kek. Tapi kau harus ku-konshou." Serta merta ia menghunus pedangnya ke arah kakek di hadapannya.

"Tunggu!" Jerit Rukia seraya meraih tangan sang dewa kematian. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sepasang iris cokelat yang tadinya berbinar, kini meredup. Sinar sedih yang terpancar dari kedua matanya membuat Rukia merasa sesak. "Kau tidak ingat apa pun, Rukia? Tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang kita?"

Sesaat violet itu hanya memandang penuh kebingungan, hingga ia menyadari pemuda itu juga memiliki pita merah yang melingkari tubuhnya. Pita merah milik mereka berdua ternyata telah melayang terjulur, seolah berusaha menggapai satu sama lain. "Kau punya pita merah juga?"

Sang shinigami megangguk, "Pita reiatsu dewa kematian memang berwarna merah, sementara manusia berwarna putih." Membaca kerutan heran yang muncul di dahi Rukia, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kecuali manusia yang memiliki kemampuan spiritual tinggi, dan berpotensi manjadi dewa kematian. Seperti yang dulu pernah kau katakan padaku, kau ingat Rukia?"

Detik berikutnya, bayang-bayang buram menyerbu otak Rukia. Lintasan kenangan datang dan pergi dengan cepat bagai potongan video klip yang tersusun acak. Semua melintas cepat, buram dan berkabut, membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali dengan jelas apa yang otaknya coba sampaikan. Sejauh yang ia bisa tangkap, hanya bayangan pita merah yang berkelebat di setiap flashback. Otak gadis itu tidak kuat menahan ledakan ingatan yang begitu tiba-tiba, hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menghujam kepalanya. Rukia limbung, jatuh terduduk di tangga batu.

"Rukia!" Pemuda shinigami membungkuk, meraih kedua bahu Rukia dan mengguncangnya lembut.

Kakek pun ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya dengan khawatir, sekaligus heran akan tingkah sepasang muda-mudi di hadapannya. Shinigami ini terlihat sangat muda, sepertinya berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan belas tahun, dan ia bertingkah seolah mengenal gadis ini dengan baik. Walau pun gadis bernama Rukia itu bersikap seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan ingatan.

"Aku...?" Rukia menatap nanar pada kedua bola mata amber, "Shinigami?"

Pertanyaan itu membangkitkan kenangan atas apa yang pernah terjadi seratus tahun lalu. Ketika eksistensi seorang Kuchiki Rukia dihapus dari dirinya sendiri dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ketika semua orang tidak bisa mengingat entitas Kuchiki Rukia, ia tetap mengingatnya dan tetap bertarung melindungi gadis yang juga melupakan dirinya. Seratus tahun berselang, ia telah menghabiskan seluruh kehidupan shinigaminya untuk mencari dimanakah Rukia bereinkarnasi kembali. Maka, ketika kini gadis itu berada di hadapannya, ia tidak akan menyerah, karena ia masih dan akan selalu percaya pada ikatan diantara mereka.

Sang pemuda tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Kau adalah shinigami paling berani yang pernah kukenal. Kau tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk berbuat sesuatu meski itu melanggar aturan, demi melindungi orang lain, termasuk aku." Harapan besar kembali berpendar di kedua mata cokelatnya, adakah sebersit ingatan itu muncul dalam pikiran Rukia?

"Apakah kita pernah saling mengenal?" Keraguan kembali tergetar dalam suara Rukia.

"Kita pernah bersama dulu, dalam kehidupan yang berbeda. Mungkin kau belum bisa mengingatnya sekarang, tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Dan kalau pun akhirnya, kau tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya... Tidak apa-apa, karena aku akan tetap melindungimu."

Tatapan hazel yang melunak mengirimkan desiran di hati Rukia. Sesuatu dalam mata itu menimbulkan kerinduan, membuat mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Kehampaan dalam diri mendadak tergenapi, lubang di hati seketika terisi kehangatan. Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang nostalgis di setiap tatapan, senyum, dan sentuhan pemuda asing (namun hati kecilnya menolak mengakui bahwa laki-laki dengan kerutan permanen itu adalah orang asing) itu. Mungkin benar apa yang ia katakan, bahwa mereka memang dulu pernah saling mengenal? Bahwa mereka memang memiliki ikatan? Seperti pita-pita merah tua yang akan selalu terjalin dalam simpul kupu-kupu?

"Jika ikatan itu benar ada, mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Mungkin memang kita terhubung jauh sebelum ini." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rukia tanpa ia sadari.

Shinigami itu terkesiap, "Kau mengingatnya?"

"Aku merasa... Ada yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku." Rukia tersenyum kecil. "Hai tuan shinigami, katakan siapa namamu."

"Bukan 'shinigami'. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Keyakinan dan keteguhan terpancar dari senyuman pemuda yang mulai menegakkan dirinya itu.

"Kurosaki..." Rukia mengeja nama sang dewa kematian. Namun tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, seolah seseorang menyalakan lampu dalam pikirannya yang berkabut. "Ichigo?"

Begitu namanya disebut senyum Ichigo berubah menjadi seringai, karena rupanya tanpa sadar ia sangat merindukan cara Rukia melafalkan tiga suku kata itu. Tanpa ragu, Ichigo mengarahkan pedangnya ke dada Rukia. "Kau siap, Rukia?"

"Ichigo? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Rukia panik melihat ujung zanpakutou raksasa itu yang seolah siap menghujam dirinya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu shinigami lagi!" Dengan jawaban itu, mata Rukia membelalak lebar tepat sesaat sebelum terdengar suara ledakan dan asap putih mengelilingi mereka. Ketika kepulan perlahan memudar, terlihatlah sepasang shinigami berkimono hitam. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye jabrik memanggul pedang hitam berukuran besar, serta seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menggenggam pedang seputih salju.

Ikatan itu memang tidak akan pernah putus.

Dan takdir itu pun berlanjut...

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

Dua pasang mata itu terus saja saling tatap. Si pemuda tetap berusaha meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya, sementara sang gadis masih bersikap linglung. Kakek penjaga kuil hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Hei..." Panggilnya kepada dua muda-mudi yang sedang asik bercengkrama. Namun malang bagi kakek itu, karena dunia sudah menjadi milik mereka berdua dan kakek jangankan cuma ngontrak, kamar kosong saja sepertinya ia tidak kebagian. "Hei kalian, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Hei! Hoi...!"

Mungkin kakek itu harus menunggu shinigami lain untuk mengirimnya ke Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Ada beberapa hal prinsip dalam hal ini yang tidak sesuai canon-nya, seperti warna merah pita spiritual manusia, dan reinkarnasi yang tidak ada di SS (karena dalam Bounto Arc, jiwa yang mati berubah jadi partikel yang mengisi setiap benda di SS).<p>

Serta ada beberapa kalimat dan scene yang sama dengan manga dan movie, jangan khawatir karena memang saya ambil dari sana dan saya tidak akan mengklaimnya sebagai milik saya. Walau bumi terbelah, Bleach tetap milik Tite Kubo

Terimakasih pada teman-teman semua, kemungkinan saya akan cuti (hiatus) lagi. Maaf.. :)


End file.
